


39, Victoria

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, One Shot, Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Santos visita la tumba de Victoria y recuerda su tiempo juntos.Viene a llenar la escena del comienzo del 1x07 y del final del 2x11, antes de que Santos cruce el puente.





	39, Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Como sabemos muy pero muy poco de Victoria, he aquí la mayoría de mis head canons acerca de ella y su relación con Santos.
> 
> Dadas las inconsistencias cronológicas, yo me inclino porque la actividad de los simuladores tal como la vemos en canon comenzó después de la muerte de Victoria, pero se venía germinando de antes.
> 
> Investigando para este fic, descubrí que el apellido Lindt, alemán, significa "tierno", "de corazón compasivo". No me extrañaría que no fuera una casualidad.

— 39, Victoria. 39.

Santos se balanceó un poco, los ojos fijos en la lápida que cubría la tumba de su esposa. Siempre le costaba dejar caer a Mario y que Francisco saliera a la superficie. Mario siempre estaba dos pasos delante de todos, Santos era intocable. Pero Francisco… Francisco era el huérfano. Francisco era el que recibía los golpes de la vida, el abandonado, el estafado. Pero Francisco era también el que había amado y sido amado a su vez. Francisco era el único que había sido feliz.

Encendió un puro y soltó lentamente una bocanada de humo.

***

— Perdón, ¿Espera a alguien?

Francisco de Aguirre apoyó _Rome et Son Destin_ sobre la mesa, marcó la página con una pequeña copia de _Emma, lady Hamilton_ y cerrando el libro con toda calma, lo puso a un lado y miró a la cara a la mujer que tenía de pie frente a sí. Hacía al menos 15 minutos que ella, sentada dos mesas más allá, le venía echando miradas furtivas, hasta que finalmente se había decidido a acercársele.

Baja estatura. Cabello largo, castaño, lacio. Ojos de almendra, mirada inquisitiva, labios gruesos, sonrisa blanca.

— Sí, desde hace un rato. Pero acaba de llegar —contestó en el mismo perfecto francés de su interlocutora.

La mujer se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta y sonrió al comprender el sentido de la respuesta. Se sentó en la silla justo frente a él y extendió la mano.

— Me llamo Victoria.

— Encantado, Victoria.

Se miraron en silencio varios segundos, hasta que ella dijo:

— ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

— Mario. Mario Santos.

Ella lo volvió a estudiar detenidamente y él le sostuvo la mirada.

— Mario… Mario… Mario… Es un buen nombre para la máscara. La pregunta es si encaja con quien está debajo.

— Lo que yo me pregunto es qué es lo que pudo hacer a un alemán enamorarse de una francesa.

Victoria arqueó una ceja.

— El mozo. La llama mademoiselle Lindt. Lo que significa que además la conoce muy bien y no le importa.

Victoria se rió a carcajadas. Era una risa linda, agradable, pensó él.

— Quizá el hombre debajo de la máscara también se parece a Sherlock Holmes.

***

Santos arrojó el cabito del puro en el piso y lo aplastó con el pie. Las flores frescas, que nunca faltaban al lado de la lápida, se movieron un poco, sacudidas por el viento.

— Me hacés mucha falta, Victoria. Ya sé que te lo digo siempre, pero es la verdad. Nunca nadie me entendió como vos.

Un gorrión pasó frente a él, buscando semillas en el suelo.

— Lamponne —Pablo— y mis otros colegas me van a regalar un caballo. Quieren que sea una sorpresa, lo están arreglando ahora en la cafetería. Un tordillo sabino. Lindo animal. Aunque sé que vos hubieras preferido un frisón.

***

El Sena corría sereno y majestuoso bajo el Pont des Arts, las luces de la ciudad reflejándose suavemente sobre las aguas.

— La Historia se repite. El mundo no puede corregirse. La fuerza mayor indica que el derrumbe es inevitable.

— Mmmm… Cuando te ponés así sonás más como un… como un… León… León Schumacher… no, no, Stoffenmacher. León Stoffenmacher.

Victoria seguía con su juego de muchas tardes, de adivinar su nombre y su historia. Santos hizo una mueca de sonrisa y ella estiró la nariz y apretó los labios. Acto seguido echó una carrerita y subió de un salto a uno de los bancos en medio del puente y se volvió a mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa, que él le devolvió con timidez.

— ¿Qué fue lo que compraste? —Preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Victoria sacó un libro de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y se lo extendió.

— Azabache —Dijo él, sin una pizca de emoción.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es suficientemente refinado como para estar a la altura de Mario Santos?

— A mí me encantan los caballos. Pero los prefiero blancos.

— ¡Excelente entonces! ¿Qué hay más románticamente estereotípico que un caballo blanco y un caballo negro en una postal de día de los enamorados?

Santos le devolvió el libro. Ella lo volvió a guardar en la bolsa y extendió la mano para acariciarle la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué no me lo decís de una buena vez?

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que querés decirme y no te animás.

— Está bien, Victoria —Le agarró las manos— Te quiero.

Francisco apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para recibirla entre ellos y girar sobre sí para mitigar el impacto y evitar caer al piso.

— Te amo —susurró ella en su oído, y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, ya lo estaba besando.

— Francisco. Me llamo Francisco —Soltó al final él cuando ella cortó el beso y lo miró a los ojos, el brillo pícaro de su mirada delatando la manera en que lo estaba estudiando.

— Francisco… ahora sí, ese sos vos. Me gusta. Besame de nuevo, Francisco.

Y como nadie entendía a Francisco de Aguirre como Victoria Lindt, la besó como jamás había besado a ninguna mujer.

***

— Te quiero, Victoria. Debí decírtelo muchas más veces. Ojalá ahora no sea demasiado tarde.

Una señora mayor, del brazo de un muchacho que parecía su nieto, pasó frente a él en busca de otra tumba, sin percatarse de su presencia.

— Nunca voy a entender lo que me viste. Sos el único misterio que nunca pude resolver. Perdoname por no ser el hombre que siempre te mereciste tener.

***

— El mundo no puede corregirse. La fuerza mayor indica que el derrumbe es inevitable.

Santos trató de disimular el sobresalto que le produjo oír la frase de labios de ella.

— Sos el mentiroso de la montaña. Y yo que pensaba usarte de personaje original de uno de mis cuentos.

— El desenlace es distinto —fue todo lo que atinó a contestar él.

Ella se acercó y tomándole la mano, la apretó entre las suyas. Él se las llevó a los labios y las besó.

— Contame cómo es.

Y aquella tarde, al final de la historia, Francisco de Aguirre y Victoria Lindt estaban comprometidos para casarse.

***

Francisco permaneció en silencio varios minutos. No hay silencio incómodo cuando dos almas pueden entenderse sin palabras.

— Trato de rezar, Victoria. De vez en cuando. No es fácil, a veces.

***

Luz. Todo era luz, tan blanca como el vestido de ella y la camisa de él.

— Victoria, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti —La pequeña mano de ella tembló débilmente en la suya al recibir la alianza— en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

— Amén —murmuró ella mientras tomaba el otro anillo con la mano derecha y sostenía la de él con su izquierda— Francisco, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

— Amén.

Él nunca había sido particularmente religioso, pero ella había querido esto y él había sido incapaz de negárselo. Después de todo, como decía ella, no se puede estar enojado con alguien y no creer al mismo tiempo que exista.

***

Santos acariciaba ahora el anillo que abrazaba el anular de su mano izquierda y que desde aquel día tantos años atrás, jamás se quitara. Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla.

— ¿Hay algo más allá, Victoria? ¿Era verdad lo que creías? Cuando me llegue la hora, ¿Vas a venir a buscarme?

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Podía jurar que sentía la de ella sobre su corazón.

***

Y ahora estaban una vez más en la cama, todavía entrelazados, su respiración acompasada volviendo a la normalidad, una fuerte sensación de paz y tranquilidad apoderándose de ambos. De repente algo como un globo le subió por la garganta y le hizo estallar en un sollozo.

Fue entonces cuando Francisco de Aguirre entendió la diferencia entre tener el cuerpo de una mujer y entregarle el alma. No recordaba haber llorado de esa manera en su vida, ni siquiera cuando sus padres lo habían dejado solo en esta tierra de abandono, y quizá por eso su llanto era más violento. Ella, sin decir nada le había besado la frente y le había tomado gentilmente las sienes con las manos, hasta hacerle apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que él sintió la voz de ella ronroneando en su oído a través de las costillas:

— Había una vez, en una tierra sufrida, un niño bueno e inteligente que hubo de hacerse adulto de la mañana a la noche. Este niño…

Las más de las veces se quedaba dormido escuchando la historia, pero en aquella ocasión un claxon en la calle lo despertó justo a tiempo para el final.

— Y entonces fue que el hombre alcanzó su victoria, y supo que no volvería a estar solo jamás, porque es fuerte el amor como la muerte, y tenaz la pasión como el sepulcro. Como llama divina es el fuego ardiente del amor.

— Sherezade.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella en un susurro.

— Sos mi Sherezade.

— Espero que me quieras por algo más que mis historias.

Y por toda respuesta, la besó. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el destino no les dejaría vivir siquiera mil y una noche juntos.

***

— 41, Victoria, 41.

La misma tumba, las mismas flores, la misma visita, pero algo era diferente.

— Te quiero, Victoria. Me hacés mucha falta.

Mario Santos se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies. Siempre le costaba dejar que Francisco saliera a la luz. Hoy sin embargo, le costó un poco menos.

— Creo que es hora de contar historias, tus historias, las nuestras, Victoria. Quizá algún día podamos reverlas, juntos, sin lágrimas ni amarguras. Te quiero. No me olvides.

Francisco se agachó y dejó sobre la lápida, un libro. sus dedos rozaron el mármol por un segundo, antes de que se pusiera de pie y saliera caminando despacio, las manos en los bolsillos.

Sobre la tumba, en la cubierta del libro, un farol sobre un puente iluminaba las letras del título: _Sherezade en París, por León Stoffenmacher._

**Author's Note:**

> Dudas, sugerencias, ideas, ¿Algo que te haya gustado o no? ¡Dejame un comentario!


End file.
